Her 18th Year
by HiHi-Ai
Summary: Little Liechtenstein is finally coming of age, making her open game to all the other countries. What will Switzerland do when all these big man countries get interested in his precious sister? What will he do when he himself gets a little interested?


I'm gonna try to make one-shots for all my favorite Hetalia couples. I like Hetalia. I'm pretty sure, though, this is my only favorite straight couple. All my other favorites are gay. I would say Switzerland and Leichteinstein are my 6th favorite couple, thought it would be higher up the favorite line if their names weren't so tiresom to write. Especially Leichteinstein's, because I always spell it wrong and have to spellcheck it.

Do not run with scissors kids.

* * *

"Ok, before we break, does anyone else have an announcement?" England asked, pushing America out of the way. Everyone was quiet when, out of nowhere, a very unexpected hand went up. England and America blinked in surprise. "Um yes Liechtenstein?"

Switzerland came to attention, as did most of the others who were half asleep. Little Liechtenstein hardly ever, if not never, had anything to announce. If there was something wrong with her country, Switzerland would fix it without any help from the other nations as he didn't want anyone getting close to his precious, sweet, innocent sister.

The tiny nation stood, gaining more attention from the room with her soft, graceful appeal. She looked around with a slight blush and small smile, "Not many of you know this, but my birthday will be coming up this month. This year is very special to me, and after talking with my cities I feel that I must involve or at least inform you all of this upcoming date."

Always sweet and eloquent, what a lovely angel. Switzerland smiled at his sister.

"Liechtenstein, not to interrupt, but why is this birthday so important?" America asked. Everyone was polite with baby Liechtenstein, as she was the youngest and most mannered of them all. Even America played nice with her.

"This birthday is important because I shall be turning 18 years old." She answered.

The whole room hushed, so quiet the chirping of Prussia's bird could be heard.

And then, all at once, the chattering started.

"She's finally 18? Thank God!"

"Ooooh man, this is going to get ugly."

"Excuse me, I have to consult my advisors."

"Oh babe, yes. This is so great."

Switzerland was about to have a heart attack. His beautiful, baby sister was turning 18? This can't be happening, it just can't! He wouldn't let it happen! Even if he had to kill every other nation in the world, Liechtenstein was not going to turn 18 and that was final!

"Liechtenstein can I throw you a party?" America asked, rushing over and taking her tiny hand. She looked up at him with those big eyes in consideration.

"I insist you join me for tea to discuss your situation." England said, coming to take her other hand and smirking at her.

"Nee cutie look over here, over here~" Italy called, blowing kisses in her direction.

"Sweetheart, over here! Look at me~ You're so cute!" Romano called, also blowing kisses.

"Ahem," Germany came up behind Liechtenstein, who seemed especially short compared to him, and gingerly said, "You're free to visit my land anytime, as long as you stay at my home during which…"

"Oh, Germany, that's very kind of you…" Liechtenstein said, blinking at him. America and England glared at the giant nation.

"Anything for you Miss." Germany nodded.

BANG! –Ka Chick-

The whole room silenced in an instant. There was a fresh gun hole in the roof. Everyone looked at Switzerland, who was breathing heavy and clutching a gun to his side.

"Liechtenstein, we're going home." He turned to the door and started out, soon followed by the little angel after she apologized to everyone for him. They were quiet on the way home.

Vash could hear his heart in his ears.

* * *

Liechtenstein isn't actually 18. In country years, she's much older, but every country is a human too. Human wise, she is going to be 18.

You see, every country has an alliance with other countries that is built throughout the years. Legally, though, they all agree that no alliance shall be official until the countries are both of age and have consummated the alliance. It is solely up to the youngest country to decide who she or he forms an alliance with, the older of the two waits until the age of 18 comes for the younger to propose an actual full fledged alliance.

Sure, you can think you're in an alliance. We all remember how America was in his younger days, flaunting alliances everywhere, but when he turned 18 he knew he had to settle for fewer official alliances such as with England and Canada and, at times, France. He left a string of broken alliances behind him, but that wasn't his fault. They knew that he wasn't of age yet so of course those old alliances weren't real.

You can also built the alliance early, making plans before the actual date of the 18th year arrives. Hungary and Austria were planning their alliance way before hand, so when she actually turned 18 they consummated the alliance right away.

When a female country turns 18 though, it's a huge event. You see, most of the countries are men. They'll screw like bunnies, sure, but being with a man can't compare to that of a woman for some of them.

Naturally, Liechtenstein is open game.

* * *

"For Miss. Liechtenstein," the delievery man said, "From Mr. Greece."

"Thank you, please put it over here."

The man wheeled in a huge sculpture, surly one of Greece's mother's. He put it next to the array of other gifts. Nearly every country had sent her something and it was at this point she wondered if there was anything left to send, she had all kinds of gifts; from Belgium's assorted chocolates all the way to Cuba's famous ice cream. England had sent her one of his royal robes from the old days, Germany actually sent her a pure bred dog raised in his mountains, both Italy's gave her gourmet cooks, Japan sent her seven ancient paintings that were lovely, America flew over two horses and his most loyal eagle, France gave the most gorgeous flowers from his kingdom that were sure to live for months.

Even the Nordic countries, who Liechtenstein was sure she'd only talked to maybe three times each, gave her gifts. Finland gave her ancient fleece, Sweeden sent over some of his most organized men to work on her poliece force, Denmark (the cocky man that he is) sent her a huge poster of himself in his country. Norway even sent some of his personal spell books.

In the background, sitting calmly in the corner as each gift rolled in, was Switzerland. Fire was practically coming out his ears.

"You shouldn't accept those!" Switzerland snapped, glaring at the gifts that were more glorious than anything he'd ever given her. "Send them back!"

"Brother..." Liechtenstein went over and sat in front of him, touching his knees gently.

"Who do they think they are? Sending that kind of stuff." Switzerland glared. "if any of them come here I'll shoot them!"

"Brother you can't do that..." She leaned forward, resting her forehead on his knee. "They're just being friendly."

"Friendly? They're just thinking about-"

"Vash." She looked up at him, her eyes saddened. He paused and looked at her in question, he knew that face enough to know when it was unhappy. "Isn't there...anything you want to say...to me?"

He looked at her longingly, there were a lot of things he _wanted_ to say. He wanted to tell her that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, that no matter how old or young she is she'll always glow the same way, that she was smarter than anyone else and their mothers. He wanted to thank her for her loyalty to him. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to tell her to stop calling him brother, to start calling him something else...

"No." Vash looked away from her, pouting.

She stood up suddenly, drawing his attention to her teary eyes. He could count the number of times she'd cried because of him on two fingers, so Vash started to panic. Just as his concern came to face, his precious treasure turned and ran away, past the walls of gifts and to her room. The door slammed effectively hard, sending a quake that shook the walls and knocked over the priceless vase Spain had sent from his home country.

'Crap.' Switzerland sighed.

* * *

Switzerland opened the door.

"For Miss. Liechtenstein," another delivery man said, holding out a big gift box, "From Mr. Turke-"

Switzerland slammed the door.

He sighed, she hadn't come out for at least two hours. It was past dinner time, near bed time. Gathering up the courage he always lost in Liechtenstein's presence, he went to her door. Still, he found it hard to knock. It was weird, how he wasn't scared of anyone or anything but when she was around he trembled and shyed away.

Carefully, he opened the door and peaked in. "L-Lily?"

She lay on her bed, tossed over a pillow. He came in and drew near, seeing her peaceful sleep as he came by. Vash sighed and sat on the side of her bed, reaching out to brush her hair. So many times he watched her drift to sleep in his lap, so many times he wished to know her dreams just to give them to her. So many times she herself was his dream. Her being, her soul, her heart; he dreamed of them all. She brought out the most delicate, weak emotions in him, and that's how he knew she was stronger than him. Everyone looked at her and saw a tiny, gentle, weak young beauty. When he looked at her there was only the strong, careful woman who controlled his heart.

Slowly, he leaned down to kiss her forehead but then, suddenly, arms drew around his neck and pulled him down to find his kiss misplaced to another. Leichteinstein's supple lips pressed to his in fever, striking him straight in the heart.

"L-Lily...!" Vash pulled back, looming over her with big eyes. "W-What...?"

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, not fearing to stare in his eyes. "It's just...I love you so much, brother."

"B-But I though-"

"I know, I'm your sister. You see me that way." Lily blinked back tears. "But I love you so dearly, I could never just see you as my brother...I see you as more...and I thought, maybe, since I'd reminded the world of my birthday...you'd try to see me different..."

His heart ached for her, loving how she never hid what she felt. Lily was shy at times, but she always spoke her mind.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lily laid back, taking her arms away but just as they came down Vash caught her hands and held them. "V-Vash?"

Slowly, he kissed her hands. She blushed as his lips crossed her delicate knuckles, over each digit and then to her warm palms. He loved the feeling of her pulse on her wrist, lingering there for a moment to connect to her heart. Carefully, he pushed her sleeve up and kissed farther up her right arm. She shivered as he pressed the crook of her elbow, his body covering hers now.

He came up from her arm to kiss her jaw, making her tremble. His hot kisses crossed over her neck and collar as his hands held her own beside her face. Now he was on all fours over her, leaning down to kiss her in different places. Then, hesitantly, he kissed her lips. The lips of an angel, the ones God himself gave her, that were softer than clouds and warmer that fur. When he drew back his hot breath touched her face, he stared into her eyes.

"I...I love you Lily." His cheeks flamed in embarrassment, as they always did when he came close to saying such things to her.

"R-Really?" She blushed back.

"Yeah..." He lowered his gaze, hiding his eyes in shadow, "Please...don't go with any other country. Don't leave me...ever. Be only with me."

There were few things in the whole universe Switzerland was scared of, but losing Lily was definitely in the top three (right after Lily dying and Lily running off with that french bastard).

She took his face in hand and brought it back to kiss her more. They continued to kiss, until it grew into something more. The way his hands slid over her thighs, drawing the dress higher. The way she brought her hips to meet him, earning his moans. How her hands tightened a grip on his chest. It all was too much, he wanted to be even closer to her. It felt like a flame in his stomach that burnt all around.

She tugged at his shirt and he quickly pulled it open, snapping half the buttons off. Her long fingers inched up his undershirt, touching muscles he'd always hidden from her. Lily's hands burned on his skin as they crossed his chest, finding the place over his heart to be pulsating quite violently. His kisses went farther down her front, she arched forward into him and he unzipped the dress from behind. She edged it lower, letting him taste more of her.

It was all his, Vash would never let any other country even dream of touching his Lily. He wanted to burn himself into her, mark her as his. He settled for leaving love bites across her chest, over her soft mounds and between her breasts. He left a big red bite, sure to purple later, right over her heart. She moaned in appreciation.

"Vash~" She sighed, "Vash please..."

Oh how she said his name...

His hand smoothed over her thigh, drawing closer to that one spot he knew ached on a woman. She kissed him harder as his hand went in, hidden under her loosely draping dress. Then, with a loud gasp from his partner, Vash touched it. His fingers slipped in slowly, pressing against the skin inside. As his digits moved, Lily squired. She twisted and quivered, arching up against him at times to only press away into the bed quickly. One of her hands griped his shoulder almost hard enough to make him think she was in pain, but the other hand tangling in his hair said otherwise.

He'd never seen her like this, so out of control. It was like she didn't know what to do with herself. Her head flipped back, mouth letting out the most blissful sounds, her legs were trying to squeeze shut but only clamped against his waist.

He wanted to make her even more crazy.

So, with one last kiss to the lips, Vash went down. He took her hips in his hands and pulled her up to lay higher on the bed. Then, when he was close enough, he lifted her dress and went in, drawing the loudest, most sinfully good noise from her. "V-Vash! Ahh! Oh god..." She cried out, reaching down to tangle a hand in his hair again.

He kissed, licked and nipped at the space down there. He loved the noises that came from her throat, loved that he was the only one who was ever going to be able to do this to her. He was sure that any second now she was going to burst.

"V-Vash...I can't...I don't- Ahh..." He knew that tone in her voice and pulled up quickly to find tears lining her cheeks. He panicked and moved in, holding her face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked, staring at her in distress.

"I don't want to let it out yet." She whispered, a little ashamed. Her hands closed over his. "I want to do it together..."

Vash gave a small smile, kissing her wet cheeks and then her lips. He loved her so much. "Ok..."

He lifted her legs around him, lining up with her entrance. She lay back, kissing him deeply as she waited for him to find his place inside her. Then, quickly, he pushed in.

Her head whipped back fast, letting out a stressed sound. He stopped as he reached her deepest spot and waited, kissing her stretched neck in calming flutters. The heat around him was unfathomable, warming a pool all the way into his stomach and down to his toes. He'd never felt anything like this, it was complete bliss. Heaven. It was his Lily.

She breathed, turning back to kiss him. He started to move.

In and out, it was like a growing seed. It started out small but spread, so far that it felt like they were connected, one being. She moaned and cried, holding onto him for life. He breathed onto her skin and kissed it, wanting to have every part of himself touching her. He wanted to mold into her, fix her body to his, find a permanent spot that only she could take.

"Oh god, please...Vash -auuuhhh- Vash!"

"Lily..." He groaned, pressing harder into her.

She leaned down onto him roughly, drawing out his warmth. He let go inside her, letting out a burning heat that pushed her over the mountain and back. It was like one big spasm between them, and just like that it was gone; leaving them forever connected together.

"Vash..." She whispered in relief just as she blacked out, coming down from her escalated release.

Vash pulled out and laid down on his back, pulling her up against him. Unconsciously, her hands found a place on his chest and her legs around his. Vash kissed her over and over, whispering his love to her until he fell asleep.

* * *

-Dear other countries of the world,

If any of you dare to even think of the country of Liechtenstein in any form other than another equally respectable country you are declaring war on Switzerland. As Switzerland has always been neutral in the past, you do not want to strike up his first war. That said, Liechtenstein thanks you for your gifts but do not be surprised if you visit her and do not find them in her house, for I have taken the liberty of throwing them ALL away.

Sincerest thoughts,

Switzerland. Vash.

(End)

Spellcheck is a beautiful creation, that is all I can say.

Thank you for reading.

Make my month and give me a gift! (gift = review)


End file.
